


Bleeding Innocence

by TimmyKittyCat1



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Character Deaths, Gen, Gore, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-05-28
Updated: 2014-05-28
Packaged: 2018-01-26 21:19:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1702898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TimmyKittyCat1/pseuds/TimmyKittyCat1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A little three year old Tim Drake goes on a happy little walk with his parents to go get some ice cream. But there are never happy endings in Gotham.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bleeding Innocence

Bleeding Innocence  
Little Timothy Drake was only 3 years old. He lived with his mother Janet, and his father Jack. They were a highly wealthy family, but of course not as wealthy as the playboy Bruce Wayne. They lived in the more upper class part of Gotham; it was usually much safer then says Crime Alley or the East End. What harm could come from taking a walk to the ice cream store?  
~~~~~  
Tim sniffles and continued pouting as his bleeding cut was bandaged,  
"Oh, I told you we shouldn't have come." Janet spoke as she finishes bandaging her son.  
"He's just a boy, all boys get a bit cut up playing around, besides it's just a small cut, he can tough it out."  
Janet picks her small child up, carrying him out of the playground as Jack rolls his eyes and follows her.  
"I'm hungwy."  
"I know, let's go get some ice cream." Janet smiled at Tim; he stopped sniffing and clung tightly to her.  
"Yeah, go ahead Janet, baby him to death."  
"He's only 3!" She glares, elbowing him in the stomach.  
"You're going the wrong way..." Jack argued, crossing his arms.  
"Fine then which way Mr. Always ends up getting us lost in the middle of nowhere?"  
Jack leads the way through a trail next to the park; Tim frowns and glances around through the tall towering trees, holding on tighter to his mom.  
"Jack you're scaring Tim, I think this is the wrong way."  
"Oh, he's fine, and no back seat walking."  
"That doesn't even make sense..."  
He ignores her, moving some branches out of their way.  
Tim lets out a small whimper as the trees hid the sun, darkening their path.  
"Mommy…?" She set him down with a reassuring smile, holding his hand as they moved forward.  
"When did that get there?" Jack stares at a cabin to their right, raising an eyebrow as a girl with a sandwich in her mouth and a whole bag of food thrown over her shoulder was   
trying to enter, she looks at him for a moment before continuing to try and get in, grumbling she climbs in through a window. Blinking a couple times he shakes his head and continues onward, weirdo.  
Tim gives a small smile once they finally made it out of the woods and the setting sun illuminated them.  
"See, I told you this was the right way." Jack said smugly as he pointed to the ice cream store that was across the street through an alley from them.  
Walking through the alleyway Jack suddenly pauses when a man approaches them from around the corner.  
Protectively shoving Tim behind her back Janet glances over the tall man.  
"Tim, stay behind me." The small boy pokes his head out from his behind his Mother curiously and stares at the man dressed in dark clothing.  
Jack narrowed his eyes at the man and stood in front of his wife and son, “What do you want?”  
The stranger cocked his head with a sadistic grin and held out his hand, "How about your wallet..?" He glances over Janet for a moment, “And the dame.”  
Janet scowled and slowly started to dial 911 on her phone that she hid from his sight under her jacket, carefully keeping an eye on the man as she did so.  
Tim frowns, looking very confused. He glances up at Janet and clings onto her, “Mommy, what’s go—“  
BANG! BANG!  
Tim pales and completely freezes when he sees his Dad collapse to the dirty alley floor, holding his stomach and bleeding arm.  
“Drop tha phone, lady.” The man growled as he cocked the gun again.  
Quickly pressing dial instead of letting the phone drop she screams when the man fires at Jack again.  
BANG!  
The next bullet went through Jack’s neck and Tim was staring with wide terrified eyes, feeling very much like he couldn’t breathe, "Daddy?" He wasn’t moving anymore and Tim could feel the tears beading at the corners of his eyes.  
"Ya know what, hand over the kid." He took a step towards Janet and Tim.  
Tim whimpers and ducks behind his Mom, "Tim, get out of here!" Snatching the knife out of her purse, always come prepared in Gotham, she lunges at the man and plunges in the man’s side.  
"You must be really stupid lady." The tall man snarls and tosses Janet away from his as he cradles his side.  
BANG!  
Tim was in too much shock to even move and he takes a small step back at the grin the man was giving him.  
Janet collapses herself, holding her upper leg as she tries to stem the blood flow, "Tim, go!"  
BANG!  
It honestly takes her a moment to register the new bullet wound in her chest and she could feel her mouth filling with blood, causing her to cough.  
"Mommy..?” Glancing to his side he grabs a nearby trash lid and barely manages to throw it at the tall man’s head.  
"Little brat." The man growled and aims the gun at Tim.  
BANG!  
Tim lets out a pained scream, his legs giving out from underneath him. He could feel sobs forcing their way out of his throat as he cradles his bleeding stomach.  
The man quickly snatched something from off of the ground, probably Janet’s purse, and runs out of the gory alley.  
"Tim..."  
Tim glances up and blinks past his tears, whimpering he barely manages to crawl over to his Mother. He could barely see past the pain and black was starting to form on the edges of his vision.  
Janet wraps her arm, that wasn't covered in her own blood, around Tim and tries to hold back another cough as blood over flows her mouth.  
"Tim..." Her voice came out small and she couldn't help the wheeze that came out.  
The small child sniffles and stares at her looking at her with big blue eyes.  
"Tim… Just,” she pulls him closer, “Just close your eyes. Tim..." Janet mumbles a few more words that come out garbled and unintelligible.  
Closing his eyes tightly, he could still see the image of his Dad lying there with his eyes open and blood gushing out of his neck; he snuggles up against Janet and tries to slow his sobs.  
3 minutes later  
"Dear God!" A short meek woman gasps and covers her mouth in shock at the scene before her, quickly shoving her daughter away from the dark gory alley.  
Hearing another woman’s voice Tim hesitantly opens his eyes and glances towards the mouth of the alley for a moment. His Mom wasn’t moving anymore and he tried to ignore how cold she felt beside him.  
Seeing some movement between the blood soaked bodies the woman quickly hurries over to the small wounded child. Carefully pulling him out from under his Mother she picks him up  
"Stephanie don't move, stay right there!" She didn't even need to check the others pulse’s to know they were dead.  
Wincing at the sudden pain of being moved Tim weakly looks over at a small blond girl, around his age or so, beginning to poke her heard around the corner of the alley.  
Hurrying out over to her daughter the woman places Tim slowly and carefully down and pulls out her phone, quickly dialing 911,  
"Hello? I-I need help... Get an ambulance over here right now. I’m on --"   
The world started spinning and everything went silent as Tim heard a small distant ringing sound in his ears. He suddenly feels someone holding his hand and he glances up at soft blue eyes staring down at him.  
Stephanie honestly didn't really understand much of what was going but the small boy was making quite pained noises and she really felt like she wanted to hug him until he stopped his sobs. Noticing his stomach injury she instead squeezes his hand reassuringly and gives him a small smile.  
Smiling back rather weakly Tim soon blacks out again as the girl lies his head down on her small lap and runs her fingers through his dark midnight hair comfortingly.

**Author's Note:**

> This was semi-inspired by another story. Pretty much it just made me want to write a little cute three year old Tim, so I did. It was on fanfiction and was called Calm Throughout the Storm by cooliochick5. It had a three year old Tim, a 9 year old Jason, and a 12 year old Dick.
> 
> This is actually an updated version of this story that I posted on FFN awhile ago. The biggest difference was me changing the POV to third along with some other things. 
> 
> I got a request to do some more little Tim and Steph so yeah, maybe I'll do that.


End file.
